Bomb boy Lucas
by Mikeylove241
Summary: Lucas has a laugh or two after seeing a bomb explode with somebody caught in the blast. Whaa? This came up after practicing with Lucas in the Pictochat room with Pokemon trainer as an enemy. I couldn't stop laughing! Please review!


"Alright Lucas, time for your training. First let's practice the Sidestep move." Said the Pokemon trainer.

Lucas was getting behind in battles so Pokemon trainer volunteered to help him improve by the time of his next battle. His moves seemed a bit delayed and his PK thunder move was going everywhere.

"…alright…" said Lucas, looking down.

They were currently in the Pictochat room, nothing was coming at that point but a small wind was slowly starting to push them to the other side of the stage. Pokemon trainer let out Squirtle and backed against the wall to not be harmed.

"Start when you're ready, Lucas! Remember that you can send out some items to get the upper hand, but don't get carried away!" Pokemon trainer warned.

Lucas nodded and Pokemon trainer started ordering Squirtle to attack Lucas. Lucas immediately rolled over to the other side of Squirtle and gave a kick. Squirtle gave another attack and Lucas rolled to the other side and used PK Fire.

This routine kept going for about an hour before Lucas started to get bored. Just for the hell of it, he brought out a golden hammer and started repeatedly wacking Squirtle before it faded away. Squirtle was at 89% damage so he was easily knocked around, a powerful hit could knock him right out of the boundary.

Lucas however, was still bored and decided to call out the clones of Pokemon trainer. INSTANT CHAOS. They all went after him without hitting each other and started pounding him to death. The original Pokemon trainer was laughing his ass of, gripping on to one of his clones for support to keep from collapsing to the floor. The clones were also laughing, but not as much.

Lucas managed to escape from the pokemon and made a PK freeze to a Charizard. He gave a kick to the ice covered Charizard and gave a downward kick. The Charizard broke free and let loose a bunch of flames. An Ivisaur came up and unleashed Vine Whip on Lucas before using Bullet Seed and knocking him into the air.

Lucas thought this was too much and sent away the clones, leaving Pokemon trainer to collapse to the floor, still laughing. Lucas was hurt by his laughing at his pain, and in his anger, he let out a Smart Bomb. 5 actually.

He threw one at the Squirtle and it sent out a huge _**BOOM!**_ Which caused Squirtle to be knocked out of the boundaries and come back on the Revival platform. Lucas let out a small giggle before he paused, why would **HE** of all people, laugh at somebody getting hurt with a bomb? But for curiosity, he let out another one.

He threw it on to the water pokemon to cause another explosion. He let out another giggle before full on laughing, which made Pokemon trainer look at him, confused. He got out five more Smart Bombs and looked down on one, he was wondering how he could love the harmful explosions and laugh at the victims. He gave a kick and set off a chain reaction to all the bombs, getting caught in the blast with Squirtle.

Pokemon trainer was confused about why Lucas would bring out Smart Bombs and go far enough to even willingly kick one and get caught in the blast! He wanted to get to the bottom of this, "Hey Lucas, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be using all of those Smart Bombs, not a lot appear in battle!"

Lucas was busy Rolling On Floor Laughing His Ass Off and yelled, "I-I'M S-S-SORRY HAHAHA, I D-D-DON'T K-KNOW W-WHAT'S WRONG W-WITH M-ME! HAHAHA THEY ARE J-JUST SO F-FUNNY T-TO S-S-SEE! HAHAHAHA!"

Pokemon trainer gulped, he was wondering if Lucas was being possessed by a demon and was slowly becoming evil, but it must be his imagination. So he called Squirtle back and let out Charizard to try and knock him out of the boundaries.

Lucas was calling out some more Smart Bombs when he felt blazing heat on his skin. He jumped away to find Charizard breathing out some fire. He sidestepped and used PK Freeze to hit Charizard, he then gave a kick and did a downward combo. Once they landed, he used his rope snake to grab him and hit him a couple of times before knocking him out of the boundaries with a kick. He then ran back to the bombs and kicked one, causing another chain reaction and making him collapse into another fit of giggles.

Pokemon trainer called back Charizard and stuttered, "W-well L-Lucas that's enough p-practice f-for today…" before rushing out the doors to the Living Room of the Mansion.

Lucas looked confused for a second before shrugging and walking out himself to his room.

Later…

Everybody was whispering to each other as Lucas came into the room before completely shutting up when they noticed him. Lucas was confused with their actions before calmly walking over to the sofa in front of the TV and sitting down. He was calmly watching Spongebob while everybody else stared at him. He started sweating and felt as if the other smashers eyes were boring into his body and weren't going to stop. He had to get them to stop, with VIOLENCE!

"U-um, c-could you g-guys s-stop staring p-please?"

Everybody slightly backed up and started whispering to each other again, Lucas was only able to pick up a few things, but he knew what they were talking about the second he heard it.

"Explosions…crazy.."

"…insane…don't get near…"

"…Pokemon…thank…"

Lucas teared up in surprise and sadness, they were talking about his bomb problem weren't they? That was the time where Wolf came up and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll hold him off while you guys take away all the bombs and lock them up!"

Lucas slowly backed away before shaking his head and running to his room. The others sighed in relief before Ness came into the room with a questioning look on his face.

"Does anybody know why Pokemon trainer was running around screaming "CRAZY BOMB BOY, CRAZY BOMB BOY!" and hanging up posters of Lucas?"

Everybody looked at each other and Link stepped up to say, "Pokemon trainer said that when he was training with Lucas, he kept on getting Smart Bombs and purposely blowing them up on both his opponent AND himself AND laughing about it afterwards"

Ness couldn't believe it, "Wait wait WAIT! Are you sure that you are talking about Lucas hear?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure why else would we be confiscating all the bombs in the first place?"

"Geez, it's really that bad?"

"Yeah, for some reason, when he came in here, we were whispering about him and all of a sudden, he tears up and rushes to the rooms! He must have put up some kind of act to plot some kind of GIANT EXPLOSION!"

Ness just shook his head and said, "You guys are out of your minds to think that LUCAS of ALL people would intentionally hurt people for his pleasure!"

"He hurt Pokemon trainer's Pokemon!"

"They were in the training room, of course they would've hurt! Even him too! Ugh you guys are unbelievable!" Ness said before running down to Lucas's room.

In Lucas's room…

Lucas was sobbing on his bed thinking about his obsession with bombs, he couldn't explain why he laughed when they were blown up by the Smart Bombs. He turned his head to a bomb he brought in his room, normally he wouldn't have dreamt of bringing it in HIS OWN ROOM, but he made an exception today to study the bomb and think about why he would like people getting blown up.

He heard somebody knock on his door and say, "Hey Lucas, it's me, Ness"

He thought for a moment before saying, "…come in…"

The door opened to reveal Ness with a small smile on his face. He walked in to see the Smart Bomb and immediately backed away just in case it went off.

"Why do you have that Bomb Lucas?! It could explode any second!" he yelled.

"No it won't! I-I'm just looking at it to see what I find so interesting about it…" he said.

"Well, could I help you?"

"…I guess…"

"Great, what do I do?"

"U-um…" Lucas thought to himself about how he could help when he suddenly got an idea. He looked at Ness, not sure if he would like it.

"Well?"

"Y-you c-could…" he murmured the rest to himself.

"Come on Lucas! I want to help!" Ness exclaimed.

"YOU COULD GO TO THE TRAINING ROOM WITH ME TO TEST IT! There, I said it…"

"…Well Okay!" Ness said.

Lucas looked up from his bed to his best friend in surprise, he thought Ness was going to shoot him down right off the bat. He quickly got off the bed and smiled and Ness smiled back.

In the Training room…

When they got in the room, Lucas started calling out more bombs before taking one of them and throwing it into the air, causing a huge explosion to blow them back.

"Why did you do that?!" Ness shouted.

"I-I was t-testing it t-to s-s-see if I-I would laugh at it…are you mad?" Lucas asked shamefully.

"No, just surprised that you did that without telling me"

"Sorry…"

"Nah it's okay, Let's get to business!" Ness said.

Lucas got another bomb and tossed it over to the other side of the room that caused an explosion. He didn't even smile.

"Don't you usually laugh at the explosions?"

"I'm just not feeling it Ness…"

Ness put his finger up to his chin for a second before a lightbulb popped up above his head. He walked out of the room and came back in with a sandbag in his arms. He put it down and patted it with his hand.

"Hey Lucas, how about you use one of these bombs on this sandbag I found?"

Lucas stared at him for a second before shrugging and picking up a bomb. He threw it with great accuracy and another explosion occurred sending them back a couple feet. He looked at the explosion with the sandbag and smiled, for some reason, that was funny.

Ness jumped up and down with a grin on his face, they were getting closer to what made him laugh! But he still had to test his theory.

"Lucas, aim the bomb at me."

Lucas looked at him in shock before shaking his head no.

"Come on Lucas, just for one time?"

Lucas looked at him again before seeing the pleading look on his face, so he picked up the bomb and chucked it at Ness.

The bomb went off and caused Ness to cry out and get launched into the air. By this time Lucas was looking worriedly at him, but at the same time he was chuckling.

A bit messed up, Ness grinned at Lucas before saying, "Lucas, I think I know why you laugh!"

"W-what?"

"For some reason, when you see a living person get caught in the explosion, you find it humorous and start to laugh! But with nothing, not a thing came out."

"B-but what about the sandbag?"

"When you see ANYTHING human sized get caught in the blast, you also find it humorous! But the sandbag doesn't stumble around like we do when we get in the blast so it's not as funny!"

"B-but how d-do we stop making me laugh?"

"We can't, but now we know why it makes you laugh! All you have to do is try to avoid seeing this problem as much as you can."

"…can't I just keep Smart Bombs from coming into our battles? I could change the settings of the items."

"No, you can't avoid those bombs Lucas. Other Smashers would like to use them too."

"Oh…thanks for helping me Ness!" Lucas said with a grin.

"No problem Lucas. I think there was a new episode of Spongebob today."

"…Did it happen to be at 1:30?"

"Yeah, I got to watch it."

"You mean I missed it?!"

"Well, you did, but I recorded it just in case you lost track of time like you normally do."

"Thanks Lucas! This is one of the reasons why we're best friends."

Lucas smiled before walking up to Ness, the boy had a surprise for him. Ness was wondering what the surprise was while Lucas was grinning from ear to ear. Lucas reached behind his back before yelling.

"Think fast!"

Which caused Ness to get blown up again and give an irritated cry.

"LUUUUUUUUCAAAAAAAAS!"

The cause of the explosion caused Lucas to laugh out loud and collapse to the floor. Yeah they were best buds.

**Me: Took a while to complete this one!**

**Red: Why did you keep calling me Pokemon trainer?**

**Me: Cause that's your brawl name. I wanted to call you Red though.**

**Red: Just call me Red next time.**

**Me: Don't tell me what to do! *Uppercuts him to Asia***

**Toon Link: Why would you type this story?**

**Me: I was playing brawl and was in the training room with Lucas and Red and well, you know the rest.**

**Toon Link: …**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Toon Link: OKAY OKAY geez…**

**Me: Please Review!**

**Toon Link: She doesn't own anything except the story, and the ideas.**

**Me: I'm sorry if any of the characters seem OOC but I'm not really used to Earthbound stuff and others...**

**Toon Link: I wouldn't worry too much, a lot of these people are pretty reasonable.**

**Me: I guess you're right. Bai!**


End file.
